Understanding the prevalence of potentially traumatic events, including acts of terrorism, and trauma-related mental health problems require investigators who can conduct methodologically sophisticated, clinically relevant research that can inform mental health intervention, public policy, and theory development. This program is designed to provide pre- and postdoctoral research training at a site that 1) is actively involved in delivery of mental health services to trauma victims and their families; 2) is engaged in a broad spectrum of trauma-related research; and 3) addresses the public policy implications of its research findings. The goal of the training program is to produce researchers capable of investigating critical trauma-related issues in a clinically and socially relevant manner. Trainees will participate in the following core training activities: a) familiarization with ongoing research projects and methods; b) supervised readings; c) didactic seminars; d) research mentoring by a preceptor; e) attendance at research meetings and seminars; f) clinical training; and g) development of an independent research project(s). Training will be provided at the National Crime Victims Research and Treatment Center (NCVC), a division of the Department of Psychiatry and Behavioral Sciences at the Medical University of South Carolina. NCVC core faculty represent two disciplines (clinical psychology, social work) and adjunct training faculty represent several others (psychiatry, epidemiology, neuropsychiatry, and experimental psychology). Previous trainees have come from a variety of disciplines. The proposed training program includes 3 pre- and 4 postdoctoral trainees who will receive training on the conduct of research focused on adult and child trauma victims. One postdoctoral trainee position is designated for a psychiatry resident. Current major funded projects include studies of the prevalence and longitudinal mental and physical health consequences of child and adolescent victimization, the longitudinal impact of family violence on Navy families, prevention of post-rape psychopathology in women; the effect of trauma-focused treatment on rural and minority child victims, assessing the impact of maternal support following child sexual abuse, the prevalence and impact of crime on older adults, and the mental health impact of the World Trade Center terrorist attacks. [unreadable] [unreadable]